goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
CaterpillerFTW SarahWestFTL Gets Sent to Bed Early
''CaterpillarFTW SarahWestFTL Gets Sent to Bed Early ''is a grounded video created by Dylan Priest and Anthony Abate. Cast Paul as CaterpillarFTW SarahWestFTL Brian as Warren Cook Himself as Dylan Priest Transcript CaterpillarFTW SarahWestFTL: "No! I'm not eating my dinner!" Warren Cook: "You're eating your dinner, so eat it!" CaterpillarFTW SarahWestFTL: "No! I want Arby's!" Dylan Priest: "We are not having Arby's. We are having McDonald's for dinner. Now, eat it!" CaterpillarFTW SarahWestFTL: "That's it! I'm throwing this dinner away!" [ CaterpillarFTW SarahWestFTL throws his McDonald's dinner away. Dylan Priest and Warren Cook have angry faces at him. ] Dylan Priest: "Oh, my god! CaterpillarFTW SarahWestFTL, how fricking dare you throw your dinner away? Now, you made us very angry at you! That is it!" Warren Cook: "You are grounded (24x) for even more extended. This means no Paramount, Nickelodeon, and 4Kids Entertainment movies and shows and no Sausage Party, Winx Club, and Sonic X on DVDs for you! Me and Dylan will also have the mental people's homeowners to guard their home so that way you will never escape from the bosses! Come on! We're going to drive you back to the mental people's home right now," (In the car) CaterpillarFTW SarahWestFTL: "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Dylan Priest: "CaterpillarFTW SarahWestFTL! Stop crying like a baby! It's your own fault! Stop crying! Me and Warren had told you that you're not getting Arby's for misbehaving at McDonald's." CaterpillarFTW SarahWestFTL: "But, Dylan Priest. All I wanted to do was to go to Arby's. But I really hate McDonald's and it tastes like garbage. That's why I misbehaved at that restaurant." Warren Cook: "No! The reason why you're not going to Arby's because Arby's have beverages made by Pepsi. And you threw your dinner away. How dare you! Me and Dylan should never allow you to go to Arby's with Dark Bloom until you behave very well at mental people's home." Dylan Priest: "I agree with Warren Cook. When we arrive at the mental people's home, you will go to their bedroom and go to sleep. You are going to bed early." [ When Dylan Priest and Warren Cook drove CaterpillarFTW SarahWestFTL back to the mental people's home.] Warren Cook: "Get upstairs to bed right now, be ashamed of yourself for throwing your dinner away, and misbehaving at McDonald's." Dylan Priest: "CaterpillarFTW SarahWestFTL, I took all your Viacom and 4Kids Entertainment related stuff including your Sausage Party, Winx Club, and Sonic X DVDs away and gave them to Evil Barney because you made a fake VHS opening on your computer. I also replaced them with Disney, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, PBS Kids, HIT Entertainment, 20th Century Fox, BBC, ITV, and Universal themed things that you will have from now on and forever and ever and ever. Now go to bed, go straight to sleep what me and Warren had told you and don't come out until breakfast and also, there will be no more Arby's and no Pepsi beverages for you forever." CaterpillarFTW SarahWestFTL: "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The End. Trivia